Tell Me It's Not True (Chinese Version)
by Interburstgap
Summary: 擎天柱最阴暗的秘密暴露了。 作者：Valora，原文：Tell Me It's Not True
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me It's Not True

作者：Valora

原文： s/7630502/1/Tell-Me-It-s-Not-True

摘要：擎天柱最阴暗的秘密暴露了。

分级：Mature

背景：TFA08动画

Relationship：MOP，威震天x擎天柱

警告：腐向，拆卸视频公开，BDSM，生子

译者注：

授权翻译，渣翻见谅，欢迎捉虫。

—

第一章

—

汽车人狭小的底特律基地里，擎天柱盯着通信屏幕上的画面，只觉得全身的能量液都冰冷了。他站在通往各人住处的走廊角落里，避开众人的视线...夜深了，大黄蜂刚送莎莉回去—感谢普神，他实在不想小家伙们看到这一幕。看起来救护车、警车和隔板心情也越来越糟糕，他们背对着擎天柱站着，光学镜聚焦在屏幕上...擎天柱完全想象得到他们脸上惊恐的神情。这简直就是噩梦成真，年轻的领袖现在只想用斧子砍碎屏幕，终止这次通信，但他发现自己tmd一动也不敢动。

屏幕上播放的视频中，正是地球上某处森林的夜晚，他跪在空旷的地上。他的光学镜和满月是仅有的光源，黯淡的光线将四周微微照亮。他看到屏幕上的自己双手在粗壮的灰色大腿上略带犹豫地上下抚摸，然后不安地看了一眼摄像机。

'我还是觉得这个主意太糟糕了，'屏幕上的他说道，随后一只黑色大手伸下来托起他的下巴，粗大的拇指轻抚他浅蓝色的下唇。

'别再叫了，快好好用你那漂亮的嘴唇干点什么。'这沙哑的声音让所有人都更加紧张起来—大家都非常清楚那是谁的声音。视频中的人开始慢慢亲吻面前大腿和小腹，从一边膝盖亲到髋关节，到平整的小腹，又到另一边膝盖。他扶住大个子的大腿保持平衡，从这边膝盖再亲到另一边去。他用另一只蓝色的手爱抚着对方的臀部和髋关节的接缝，让伙伴发出低沉的呻吟。他热情地舔过黑色的对接面板，只听咔哒一声...硕大的对接管线弹出，显然已增压完毕，被红蓝涂装的汽车人吞入口中。

从他动作的方式来看，谁都判断得出这绝不是擎天柱第一次做这种事。他含住粗大的输出管，熟练地吞吞吐吐，每次抬头时，舌头沿着管线的底部一路舔上来，然后轻轻吮吸输出管敏感的头部，灵活双手还在按摩输出管的根部。过了一会儿，大个子伙伴嘟哝着将他拉开，搂住他打横抱起来，他微弱的抵抗被印在唇上的亲吻粗暴地打断了。就在这一刻，视频上第一次出现了对方的脸，这个人所有人都认识，但谁都不敢相信：威震天，他们的死对头，背负着数千条汽车人性命的霸天虎首领，这个魔鬼愚弄了他们信任的朋友和领袖—擎天柱。这怎么可能?然而证据就在他们眼前。

摄像机一直追随着他们，霸天虎抱着他的猎物来到悬崖下一块巨大平坦的岩石上，那里铺了一块毯子—这是绝佳的隐秘之所，而且还能遮挡山地寒冷的风雨—绝不是临时找的，也不是偶然遇上的，而是事先准备好的。威震天将擎天柱放在这张代用床上，动作温柔得惊人。他没有浪费时间，紧接着就扑上去亲吻抚摸领袖全身。擎天柱在欢愉中扭动着，仅仅几下触碰就让他打开了自己的对接面板，裸露出湿润的对接口。威震天低声笑笑，轻轻咬了汽车人光洁的颈部一口，疼痛和快感交织，令他惊叫了一声。

'今夜很心急嘛，是不是?'

擎天柱难耐地挣扎低吼。

'渣的，快干点什么！'

'如你所愿，宝贝儿...'威震天将两个粗大的手指插入他颤动的对接口里，年轻人尖叫起来，手指立刻开始抽动，很快加入了第三根手指，随后是第四根。擎天柱随着粗暴的抽动喘息着，紧紧搂住他危险的情人的肩膀，就好像他的性命就依赖于此一样。

年轻的领袖愣愣地看着屏幕，一声不敢出，双拳紧握—他根本就不该同意威震天拿摄像机拍下来。说过只做个人私底下娱乐的！没错，这就是他竟然会相信一个霸天虎的承诺所得到的报应！

屏幕上的威震天将手指从小个子伙伴的对接口里抽出来，把上面沾染的体液一一舔净，看起来及其色情，是纯粹的欲望的流露。擎天柱看着他舔舐指间的舌头，因被忽视而啜泣着。灰色的嘴唇再次贴上他的双唇，温柔地吻他，这对情侣迷失在主导权的抢夺战中，而擎天柱清楚地知道自己一定会落败。他顺从地任由威震天将他翻转过去，拖高他的臀部，好让他的对接口正对着摄像头。军阀用食指探入湿润的对接口中，小心地避免挡住摄像头的视角。慢慢抽送过几次之后，手指离开了对接口，灰色涂装的军阀双手握住领袖的臀部，拇指按住对接口柔软的边缘，小心地分开。然后他在他臀部蓝色的涂装上打了几下，令汽车人热情地尖叫。像是要安抚一下被打的疼痛，他又低头亲吻被打的地方，手指也再次探入玩弄他的对接口。

'威震天，求你了！'擎天柱哭叫着，他脸紧贴在身下的毯子上，大腿因激情而颤抖不停。摄像头换了个角度，威震天在他身后跪下来，输出管对准年轻人的对接口，管子的头部在外围来回滑动几下，沾满了润滑液，然后慢慢推入对接口里。领袖倒吸了一口冷气大叫起来，他被完全撑开，体型差使得他被伙伴的管子贯穿时，总是难免疼痛...霸天虎发出情欲的低吼，看着管线没入眼前金刚的体内，红色光学镜快要喷出火焰。他握住对方纤细的腰往回拉，迫使他将输出管完全吞入。

'嗯...就这样...'他俩的臀胯贴在一起，威震天在极乐中低吼道，此时他的对接管已整个没入小领袖体内。他等待了片刻，好让他适应自己可观的尺寸，然后以一种缓慢而平稳的节奏开始动作。硕大的管线刺入对接口深处，碾过最深处的内壁，引得可爱的小汽车人在他身下弓起背尖叫呻吟，这个样子让威震天颇为痴迷。上方的金刚拉住领袖的肩膀，让他坐起来靠在自己身上。汽车人脸红了，靠紧对方胸口。威震天双手抓住他银白色的大腿，他不得不扶住灰色金刚的胳膊，才不至于掉下去。摄像头又换了个位置，这次拍到的画面是擎天柱的正面，他双腿大开骑在威震天的输出管上，机体上下挺动，头雕侧仰热情地亲吻他的情人。

'太棒了...威震天...'亲吻间他断断续续地说道，得到的回应是更猛烈地抽送，汽车人惊叫着。霸天虎决定再换个姿势，抱起擎天柱让他躺下来。擎天柱双腿分开，对接口在等待他颤动的输出管再次侵入。威震天没有让他的伴侣等很久：他猛地刺入，抬起擎天柱修长的双腿压向他红色的底盘。视频画面被放大了，聚焦在一次又一次没入年轻汽车人双腿间的粗大管线上。每一次贯穿都更猛更快，擎天柱似乎成了一个失去意识的野兽，被原本的死敌狠狠地侵犯，被他美妙的硕大完全填满，被他灵活的大手抚遍全身，被他粗暴的舌尖纠缠不休...他挣扎扭动，无助地呻吟，在一声几乎能震碎音频的哭叫之后，他过载了。

威震天还远未结束，他稍微调整了一下姿势，用力压住小个子金刚的大腿，使得还在抽搐的对接口更加紧致地环握住他的输出管，然后继续凶狠的动作。擎天柱愉悦的呜咽和哭叫渐渐低下去，摄像机的视角最后一次改变，从侧面拍摄他们的交合。威震天强壮的机体绷紧，军阀显然再也克制不住，他咆哮了一声，将对接液释放在汽车人的孕育舱内。他松开了擎天柱的双腿，让他换个舒服的姿势。擎天柱趁机用腿缠住霸天虎首领的腰，将他留在体内。他俩的体液混在一起，从输出管的边缘渗出对接口，沿着他的臀部滴落到毯子上。

'看镜头，甜芯，让它看看你漂亮的脸。'擎天柱顺从地转过头来，他的光学镜满是雾气，几乎要下线了。他大口喘息，想要摄取更多清凉的空气。威震天温柔地亲吻着他蓝色的天线，低声说着甜言蜜语，直到视频结束。随后屏幕上出现了一脸得意的御天敌，他明显在憋着笑，手握证据眼看就能干掉前同窗，看起来开心得不得了，让擎天柱恨不得立刻一拳砸在那张蠢脸上！

"一个半大循环之前，匿名举报者发了这个视频给我们。"他那特别欠揍的声音正咆哮着通过线路传过来。"议会决定立刻逮捕擎天柱，不管用什么办法。这是明确的命令，精英卫队飞船正飞往地球，叛徒将被押解会塞伯坦接受军事法庭审判。御天敌说完了。"接下来是长得可怕的沉默。擎天柱站在角落里颤抖不已，他早该知道，md，他早该知道注定会有这样的结局。

他压根就不该和威震天扯上关系，但自从他第一次发情期间的那次意外...一开始他是想要挣开的，可是那种罪孽深重的感觉实在太美妙了。从那个晚上起，他们的幽会持续了数月之久。他俩都是首领，都需要释放压力，他俩达成了一项协议：幽会时他们不是汽车人与霸天虎，不是敌人，而是为了追求机体快感走到一起的两个人，此外没别人知道这件事。威震天给了他想要的，也从他身上得到了自己想要的，就是这么简单。的确，每次从基地溜出来，去森林里与他相会，都让擎天柱倍感愧疚，他总是对自己说这是最后一次...却一次又一次地赴约。而每次威震天都在那里等着他。

"擎天柱...？"救护车疲态尽显。哦md，他想得太出神，都没注意大家已经围到旁边来了。他慢慢从藏身处走出来，光学镜紧盯着脚下—他不敢抬头看他们的脸。他们一定都被惊呆了。"告诉我这不是真的，告诉我你没干过，你是被迫的对不对？"

"我...我希望能有别的解释...但我办不到，对不起。"

"为什么，擎天柱？"隔板问道，声音又厌烦又失望，刺伤了擎天柱。他并没有回答，他无话可说。

"御天敌说的你们都听到了。"他低声说，伸出双手等待小队成员给他戴上静止手铐。"来吧，我想这是我活该。"

"不。"他看到救护车慢慢朝他走来。"我告诉他们你昨天就消失了，后来我们就没再见过你。"领袖放下胳膊，不明白年长者在暗示什么。

"救护车...？"

"你回塞伯坦去，等待你的只有立刻枪决。相信我，我对他们这一套再了解不过了。我不明白你为什么这么做，但无论如何，我想肯定是有原因的。"擎天柱看了救护车好一会儿，再看看隔板和警察。他都做了些什么！

"原谅我...我让你们蒙羞了"

"快走吧，擎天柱。"他点点头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。从此以后他不再是汽车人了，而是被曾经的盟友通缉的流亡者。他想要自杀，但还有一件小事等着他去做。他没有说话，转身走出基地，变形飞驰而去。

—

威震天斜靠在王座上，此刻的他极其享受。哦，现在的形势多么棒！震荡波刚刚向他汇报，他将领袖与塞伯坦在全宇宙通缉的霸天虎首领私通款曲的小短片公之于众，引起了轩然大波。他还知道，关于该领袖的逮捕令里说不管死活都务必将其抓捕。让领袖被关进笼子里等死并非他的本意，他从来没这么想过，他太了解他了。擎天柱是个勇士，一定会来寻仇，到那时他的意志一定非常强烈。一切都在威震天掌握之中。

他小心地晃晃高纯杯子，笑得更得意了。啊是的，他就是想让他的小玩物卸下背负太久的汽车人枷锁。最后他将得到一个并肩作战无所畏惧的同盟，而且他是那么地美...当然，他原本是汽车人，一个领袖，但威震天自信能改变这一切。可爱的小领袖终将属于他，成为他的战士、副手...和伴侣。毫无疑问，有了这位天才般的年轻勇士在身边，再也没有什么可以阻挡他，整个宇宙都将属于他们。金属撞击声传来，啰魔射出一枚导弹，同时又有另外一声爆炸，王座室的大门口传来这个庞然大物痛苦的惨叫。

霸天虎军阀笑得更开心了，尖牙在隐蔽基地昏暗的灯光下隐约可见。啊，他亲爱的擎天柱来得真快。他盯着擎天柱随时可能出现的高处隧道，很快，他来了。太美了，威震天忍不住叹道。他蔚蓝色的光学镜如此明亮，狂怒令它们几乎变成白色，他发出野兽般的怒吼，手里紧握着战斧，机体和武器都溅满了闪着幽光的粉红色能量液...看来他真的杀了啰魔？好吧，反正那家伙一直都很烦。哦，他视死如归的样子看起来太性感了...

"欢迎你，擎天柱。"他不动声色，从王座上站起来，拿起他的双刃剑。他不会杀死擎天柱，那样损失太大了，他只会击败他，策反他，让他成为他们中的一员...

"今天晚上你死定了，威震天。"擎天柱吼道—这样富于野性的表演真是威震天的最爱！年轻情人的仇恨如此纯粹，温暖着他的火种—他一定会成为最完美的霸天虎。

"来吧，宝贝儿。"


	2. Chapter 2

—

第二章

—

他就知道会这样，这是场盛大的庆典，而且威震天早就通告全塞伯坦，他身为统治塞伯坦及其殖民地（包括地球）的皇帝，是一定会出席的。这简直就是给恐怖分子的公开邀请。可是这种等级的集会配备了极其严密的的安保系统，能穿越防线造成这么大的宾客伤亡的恐怖分子只有一个，他知道那是谁。

"长官！"铁堡皇家大厅[1]里的客人尖叫推搡着纷纷逃离，震荡波的叫喊穿过喧闹声传来，他推开惊恐的人群，冲到首领身边。首领像往常一样冷静，坐在王座上享受地看着一名观众逃离的窘相。"威震天陛下，我们该撤了！"

"错了，震荡波，是你该撤了。"军阀一边说，一边看着高高的天花板上通风口处又落下几颗烟雾弹，掉到地板上爆炸发出剧烈的哧哧声。"我没必要走，实际上我敢拿一切打赌，我还真非得在这儿不可。"震荡波沉默了一两秒，瞥了一眼围在出口疯了一样朝外挤的塞伯坦显贵。

"又是他，是不是?"

"不然还能是谁?"

"您终于意识到他就是个疯子杀手了。"震荡波不是在问，而是在陈述，烟雾弥漫过来挡住了他的视线，他的单光学镜变窄了一些些。

"他再疯也不会比我更疯，震荡波。"威震天回答，丝毫没有被烟雾影响到，他举起精美的手工金属高脚杯小酌一口，双腿交叠前伸。还有平民在这里，无需担心有危险，不过等他们走了那就不知道会怎么样了。

"那好，我猜您想与他单独会面，现在我该退下了。"震荡波微微鞠躬转身走向出口，留下首领一人在这里，原本聚集在出口的人群已经做鸟兽散，消失在夜晚冷冽的空气中。塞伯坦皇帝放下高脚杯，慢慢站起来，大规模袭击已经持续了好一会儿了，那些数不清的小打小闹还不算。

他解开紫色长斗篷，让它从肩上滑落到手上，像丝滑的能量液。是的，他等的就是这一刻，这正是他为什么要举行这次庆典的原因，其实是个秘密—这是个诱饵，为的是引出已知宇宙中最危险的猎手。那人是一支只有一个人的军队，世上独一无二的的嗜血魔鬼—他想到这里脸上露出邪恶的微笑—也是宇宙中他爱之胜过一切的人

他左边的一支镁质火炬[2]啪地一声点燃，深红色光照亮了四周的烟雾，然后右边仅隔20码远的一支也亮起，空荡荡的大厅远处另一端又亮起了第三支。除了火炬嘶嘶燃烧声和他平稳的排风声，再没有其他动静；烟雾灼热，刺激到他的喉咙，但他无暇顾及，光学镜在烟雾中搜寻着什么。一道黑影闪过，几乎看不清楚...威震天慢慢走下看台，唰地一声拔出双剑。巨大的厅堂中央又亮起一支火炬，他小心翼翼走过去，紧握宝剑准备抵御突然的袭击。身后传来窃笑，他转身面向声音来的方向，但除了烟雾和浅红色光，什么也没有。

"我还在想你究竟什么时候才出来，擎天柱。"黑灰红三色涂装的大个子说道，声音回响在空荡荡的大厅里。"不过我必须提一句，如果你不用烟雾弹，而是真用炸弹的话，几纳秒内你就能轻易杀光所有人。"

"毁掉这样精美的建筑是可耻的，你不这么觉得吗？"弥漫的烟雾中不知什么地方传来天鹅绒般的声音，话语中的讽刺令威震天大笑起来。

"那也阻止不了你炸毁钋塔[3]，连带还干掉了极速星[4]的代表团。"黑影从光源之一处冲到他右侧，悄无声息，毫无疑问袭击者是在耍他。

"我要享受把你亲手撕成碎片的乐趣，而不是让你在大爆炸中毫无痛苦地死掉，难道你真的以为我会给你那么痛快的死法？"擎天柱咬牙切齿地说，他就在大厅某处黑暗中。当然不会，他想亲眼看看威震天如何永久下线，火种如何黯淡消亡。"你只配在剧痛中慢慢死去，皇帝陛下。"

"不必这么正式吧，亲爱的。"威震天嘲讽道。他喜欢这走向。另一支火炬在他身后点亮，他猛地转身，那里烟雾已经消散了一点，只见黑影坐在王座上，双腿交叠随意搭在扶手上，明亮的蓝色光学镜炙热。看得出来，他战斗装甲升级过，长长的天线从头盔两侧探出来，心爱的斧子握在手中。依旧是那么赏心悦目。"太久不见了。"

擎天柱气冲冲地，"看起来你恨不得赶紧死。"威震天小心地靠近，他不能掉以轻心。

"你有机会下手时也没杀了我。"他说道，回想起多年前汽车人宣布擎天柱是叛徒的那个晚上，擎天柱在他身上留下一个大伤口，从胸口下面直到腹部，原生机体上的伤疤现在仍清晰可见。"不知道为什么，我怀疑你现在也还是下不了手。"擎天柱马上就从王座上起身坐直，威震天忍不住在想，他坐在上面看起来真是再合适不过了...他本该如此，坐在他旁边的王座上，受到塞伯坦万民景仰...

"你怎么这么自以为是！你清楚得很我都经历了些什么，全都是你的错！多少年了，我身为通缉犯，亡命天涯，在星系外围苟且偷生...你把我害得这么惨，你还以为我不会杀你？你害死了我的队员和朋友，摧毁了整个政体，还杀死了数千无辜的汽车人，你以为我不会杀你？"

"你仍旧效忠于汽车人，有意思。"

"你什么意思！"

"你该记得我告诉过你，我想让你成为一个霸天虎，为此我才一开始就公开我们那个小...娱乐的视频。想想看，你一直抗拒我，发誓永远不会变成霸天虎，直到现在都还自称是汽车人...其实我什么也不用做，你已经成了我们中的一员。皆因你自身的作为，你已经变成了霸天虎而尚不自知。"威震天向王座步步逼近，光学镜聚焦在那双回视他的亮蓝色光球上。"我不得不说，对于曾做过的事我很满意，毕竟它逼你露出了最好的一面。"

"够了！"王座上的人大叫着，猛地跳到威震天面前，一斧子朝他脑袋砍来。威震天身经百战，自然反应迅速，他优雅地将斧子抵向一边，跳开一步拉大两人间的距离。他们开始绕圈对峙，光学镜紧盯着对方每一丝细微的动作，来判断下一步可能的招数。周围的烟雾好像都静止了，时间也像是暂停了。

威震天注视着前领袖，他行动敏捷，光学镜专注，机体紧绷像张弓，正准备出击...红蓝金刚毫无预警地跳上前再次向他袭来。他又挡住了，只是这次袭击力度奇大，角度又刁钻，直接打掉了他一把剑—他想抓住领袖阻止他再动手，但小个子动作很快，迅速翻到一边，又马上跳起避开威震天的扫堂腿。

"我有没有说过，我是多么享受与你对战，擎天柱？"年轻人咆哮着避开当面一踢，作为反击，他右边手肘猛击威震天的腹甲，左手向下然后挥出斧子朝他脖子砍去。军阀将将避过这致命一击，抓住对方拿着斧子的胳膊扭到他身后，将他拉到胸前；擎天柱当然不会这么轻易服输，他脚伸到威震天脚踝后面，勾住他的膝盖猛地往后拉。大个子被绊倒了，不过他也不会这么轻易服输—他把对方也拽倒了，一碰到地面就翻身将擎天柱压在身下。他亲昵地蹭蹭对方后颈，在他音频边耳语。

"我是多么想念接近你的感觉...为什么我们就不能假装回到当时，在地球森林里，只有你我..."

"滚开，你这炉渣！"涂装鲜亮的金刚怒吼着，头雕往后撞在威震天脸上。皇帝被顶了下去，他的鼻梁被蓝色头雕撞个正好，液体飞溅出来染在他光学镜上。他摇摇晃晃站起来，又立刻被踢中肚子后退了几步，另一把剑也掉了—他没有跌坐在地上，王座挡在他膝盖后面，他被迫坐了下来。擎天柱将斧子抵在他下巴下面，逼他抬起头来。

"这一刻我等了一辈子。"胜者声音低沉，将武器逼近霸天虎的喉咙。"还有什么想说的，威震天？"

威震天抬头看着面前的人，光学镜因欲火变得黯淡。他是如此骄傲于他的小领袖：他已经成长为一名极为优秀的战士，甚至比他自己还要出色，暴怒中的领袖残忍且美得要命。"我有最后一个愿望。"他不怕死，说真的，倘若能死在像他所挚爱的擎天柱这样狡猾的勇士手中，他甚至死而无憾。被强大的战士打败无须羞愧。

"怎么？"年轻人不耐烦地问，蓝色光学镜与红色光学镜视线相接，似乎是被他面对死亡也毫无惧色的冷静给迷住了。

"吻我，我想要你最后一次吻我。"听到这个请求擎天柱愣住了。

"你说真的？"他问道，已经有点疲惫的样子。威震天是真的只想吻他吗，毕竟他对他的迷恋太明显了，还是说这是擎天柱未领会到的疯狂计划中的一部分...

"当然是真的。"军阀低声说，听起来像是在耳语。年轻人纤巧修长的机体靠得如此接近，像是在给他致命的拥抱，这种感觉让他很享受。前汽车人犹豫了一小会儿，但很快就爬上王座好接近敌人的脸。他膝盖跪在强壮的灰色大腿两侧，躬身避过斧子，蓝色的嘴唇轻触威震天的双唇。霸天虎君王热切地回应他，吻咬他的嘴唇，将舌头伸进他嘴里，探索濡湿的口腔。擎天柱想退开，但是他做不到，全塞伯坦最惧怕的恐怖分子屈服了，接纳了入侵的金属舌，两人舌尖纠缠...他知道自己沉迷得太快，可是又克制不住自己。他低吼了一声，推开了威震天，斧子依然抵在对方喉咙上。

"停下！"

"你只是羞于承认你也喜欢罢了。"灰色金刚咧嘴笑笑。啊没错，亲吻中他察觉到一丝火花，他知道稍用手段就能在领袖心里掀起一场真正的风暴。"就像那时一样，嗯？"

"住口。"好了，这下真激怒擎天柱了。

"你知道的，就像我喜欢你的残忍一样，我们都知道那并不是你真正的一面。"

"你在说些什么？"

"难道你真的喜欢这样的人生，无家可归，总在逃亡，也没有人来安慰你..."

"早在许多星循环之前，你就毁了我的平静生活！"擎天柱大叫着把斧刃压向皇帝的主管线，碰到的金属皮肤被划破，渗出些许能量液。威震天小心翼翼地举起手，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，像是羽毛拂过。

"我给你一个机会，你可以得到一切荣耀，你只需要抓住机会即可。你该来辅佐我，一起统治塞伯坦—"他没来得及说更多，下巴挨了一拳，嘴里尽是能量液，这种味道很熟悉。他觉得，能量液令他涂装发烫，激起无法平息的欲望。

"你毁了我曾经看重的一切！你必将付出代价，威震天，就是现在。"擎天柱举起斧子用力砍下来，如果有旁观者，一定会觉得军阀下一刻就会丧命。威震天笑了，事关红蓝涂装的恐怖分子，谁也不知道会发生什么，哪怕此刻看来他死定了。

对手的武器似乎如预料中那样闪着寒光，好像真的下一秒就要取人性命一样。可它好像有了意识，从空中落下，最后一刻被快速挡了一下，它抖了一下，没有砍在他头颈处，而是劈进了他的肩膀。斧子砍穿了他的装甲，嵌进肩关节里，威震天剧痛，却沉醉其中。[hide=30]

也就片刻之后，前领袖猛地吻了上去，以一个霸道的亲吻俘获了大个子霸天虎，他用力吻咬他的下嘴唇，咬出能量液来。疼痛，快感，危险—全都太完美了，令他觉得从未像现在这样充满活力。擎天柱在他身上，暧昧地骑在他大腿上，将两人的对接面板压在一起，像是粗暴又露骨的征服表演。他们始终没有终止这个吻，擎天柱拽掉两人的对接面板，露出已经发烫的对接设备。

这正是小汽车人让威震天迷恋的另一个原因：他的下一步总是那么难以预料。前一刻他还想把他撕成碎片，下一刻他又骑到他身上，吻他、咬他、爱抚他。他依旧保持危险的姿势，黑灰红三色金刚知道，擎天柱可以同样迅速又变回到杀手模式去。

这个机型优美的家伙差点就刺杀成功，皇帝用没有受伤的胳膊紧紧搂住他纤细的腰，搏动的输出管插入他湿润的接口，与他再次合而为一。粗暴的贯穿激起火一般的感觉，让他俩都在近乎疼痛的极乐中忘记了周围的一切。

他们紧紧相拥，忘情地亲吻，时间失去了意义。擎天柱激烈地骑乘敌人，机体起起落落，让硕大的管子一次又一次地贯穿自己的接口。威震天的能量液从肩头的伤口涌出来，令他更加情动，也令他对复仇的渴求得到满足—只在此刻。过载已经逼近，他发出野性的吼叫，紧紧抓住对方的肩膀，抓得太用力，足以留下令人疼痛的明显凹痕。

然后一切都来得太快，过载席卷了他俩，滚烫的对接液涌入年轻人阵阵抽搐的接口里，两人机体相连，一波波强烈的电流从他俩机体相连的地方窜出来。擎天柱瘫软在恋人身上，把脸依偎在强壮的灰色颈部片刻，享受霸天虎君王特有的味道。在这一瞬间，他所在意的只有被恋人粗壮管线填满的感觉，和贴近大型机体倾听厚厚的胸甲下火种有力跳动的感觉...[/hide]

"与我绑定吧。"蓝色光学镜突然挣开，他立刻推开威震天。

"你刚才是说—"

"与我绑定吧，擎天柱，我希望你能做我的火伴...塞伯坦，整个宇宙，还有我的火种...这一切全都将属于你。"有那么一会儿，红蓝金刚不知道该怎么说，他处在过载后的眩晕和震惊交织的状态中。随后他的脸扭曲了，露出残忍的怒容，将斧子从威震天的伤口处以最粗暴地方式拔了出来。

"绝不。"他冷冷地说着再次消失在烟雾中，仿佛从一开始他就未曾来过。威震天在那儿坐了好一会儿，懒得合上面板，也懒得查看伤口。然后他仰起头尽情大笑，像疯了一样。

—

[1] Grand Hall of Iacon

[2] magnesium torch

[3] Polonium Towers

[4] speed planet


End file.
